


they say rhythm is a talent that cannot be taught

by cornerstones



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2019 Fantasy on Ice, Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Under-negotiated Kink, but everything's consensual, okay maybe this is, the plot is....yuzu is hot...and javi notices, this is not pwp there is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerstones/pseuds/cornerstones
Summary: Yuzuru lifts a hand and caresses the side of Javier's face, his touch featherlight but it leaves a trail of electricity on his skin. Slowly, tantalizingly, Yuzuru leans in until his lips are ghosting over his own.“You can't touch,” he whispers.Javier almost whimpers.-----Yuzu skates to Masquerade. Javi is... affected.





	they say rhythm is a talent that cannot be taught

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think i'm to blame for writing this, how dare yuzu skate such a program in a leather outfit, how are javi and i expected to cope
> 
> title taken from "arch & point" by miguel

This year's FaoI already feels different to Javier. It's mostly got to do with the fact that he's now retired, he supposes, but even though he's still been involved in the last part of the skating season, there's a certain sense of disconnection he's experiencing. Everyone's as welcoming as ever and he's glad he gets to meet so many people he is only ever able to meet during these off-season ice shows, and yet it's different.

He's barely retired, and suddenly he feels some weight taken off of his shoulders that's always been present even during these shows that are mostly made for entertainment. But now he doesn't need to use them as an opportunity to further his training and getting ready for the next season and he reckons it does give him a new perspective.

So maybe it's because he's always been in between seasons and in a competitive mindset himself that he never really recognized just how much intensity his former training mate exudes here.

It's not only that, Javier muses, when he catches sight of him backstage during their open practice hours. There's a new edge to him and if he didn't know better or didn't care more, he would shrug it off and think it's his deep feeling of the often-quoted _kuyashii_ after winning silver at Worlds. But even with their new situation, he wants to think that he does know better – and that clearly Yuzuru expects him to, if the intensive looks he sends his way are any indication.

Javier doesn't want to think about the heat pooling in his belly every time Yuzuru notices him looking; the first time it happened today, he cocked his head curiously and smiled his way, but after a few times where Javier couldn't keep his eyes from straying back to his form a slight smirk started playing around his lips. But still, Javier keeps looking.

It's a weird and unfamiliar game they find themselves in until they run into each other backstage shortly before Yuzuru's solo program and Javier feels his eyes widen at the sight of him: his hair styled out of his face and his body clad in a red and black costume, the leather part of it hugging his shape tightly, distractingly.

It's a combination of colors he hasn't seen on him for quite a few years and back then he was merely looking at the costume itself and not necessarily at the body underneath it. But now he can't deny that everything about his appearance is wholly attractive, unnervingly so.

When he sees Yuzuru grinning at his way too obvious reaction, he knows he's doomed.

“Good costume?” he asks, spreading his arms out and waiting for his assessment.

“Yeah,” Javier answers, his voice catching in his throat. He tries to clear his throat subtly before adding in a hopefully casual voice: “It's a good look on you.”

“Good.” He's biting his bottom lip slightly, one corner quirked up in a half-smirk, which tells him that he wasn't that casual after all.

“Will you watch me skate?”

There's another question there that Javier cannot decode but wants to answer nonetheless.

“Yes.”

The responding smile on his face reassures him that he won't regret whatever decision he just made.

*

Javier's mind is still reeling from the show even hours later when he finds himself in front of Yuzuru's hotel room door.

Yuzuru's new program was... something else. His presence on the ice was demanding attention as it usually does but there was an underlying sense of command in that, of maturity and control that Javier can't help but be drawn to. He can't imagine he's the only one who feels that way after watching him – and yet _he's_ the one knocking on his door, simply because after Yuzuru had told the room at large he won't be joining them for dinner but stay in instead, he shot a glance at Javier.

He could have ended whatever it is that's been building between them, left it unexplored and spend the rest of the shows in the same fashion as the past years, and thus keeping their relationship as what it was and always had been. He didn't avert his eyes, though.

Yuzuru lets him in and as soon as Javier steps inside, something akin to static fills the room. They're alone at last.

Yuzuru looks at him with a calmness that contrasts the tension in the air but he doesn't seem inclined to start... this. Not knowing what he's expected to do, Javier says the first thing he can think of since it's still a fresh image on his buzzing mind from the end of the show.

„Brian won't like you're jumping the quad Lutz again.”

Yuzuru just shrugs. “Brian not here to yell at me.”

Javier sighs mutely, shaking his head but he knows better than to tell him off.

Yuzuru leans back against the door, and it could have looked casual if it wasn't for the dark intensity in his eyes.

“You came here to talk to me about Brian?”

His mouth is dry. Javier swallows before admitting: “No.”

There's a glint in Yuzuru's eyes.

“Good.”

Leisurely, he pushes himself off of the door and walks towards him with deliberate steps. When he comes face to face with him, there are only mere inches separating them and Javier can feel his heart pounding in his chest.

Yuzuru lifts a hand and caresses the side of Javier's face, his touch featherlight but it leaves a trail of electricity on his skin. Slowly, tantalizingly, Yuzuru leans in until his lips are ghosting over his own.

“You can't touch,” he whispers.

Javier almost whimpers.

“You think you can do that?” The question is posed with a raised eyebrow and Javier can easily read the challenge in that. And, as he's prone to with Yuzuru, he finds himself wanting to rise to the occasion.

“Yes.”

He's surprised himself with how steady his voice sounds.

With a satisfied smirk, Yuzuru leans back, out of his personal space and immediately, Javier wants to follow him.

Damn. This is going to be way harder than he anticipated. He can't wait.

Yuzuru lets his still raised hand trace a slow, teasing path down Javier's neck, his chest and abdomen down to the waistband of his jeans, his eyes follow his hand's line. Letting his hand rest at the top button of his jeans, he lets out a contemplating hum, as if wondering what he wants to do next – as if he didn't have a plan all along. Nevertheless, Javier buys into it and waits him out in anticipation.

Finally, Yuzuru tugs lightly at the hem of his shirt. “Take this off. And lie on bed.”

He does as he's told, all the while watching Yuzuru watching him. When Javier is settled on the mattress, he makes his way over to the bed as well, slowly. He's getting on it on his knees before he abruptly swings a leg over Javier's body, effectively straddling him. He's still fully clothed himself, his tight fitting training clothes leaving little to nothing to his imagination.

Leaning forward, he stretches out his arms so that he can frame Javier's face with his hands, touching him softly, almost reverently. His thumbs brush over his lips, before he lets his hands glide down Javier's neck, one fingertip following the slope of his Adam's apple. At the base of his throat his fingers linger, not adding pressure, but being undeniably _there_ and Javier can feel his pulse quicken.

After a moment, though, Yuzuru's hands wander down his collarbones to his chest, his thumbs grazing over his nipples. A high, breathy noise escapes Javier's throat at that, which Yuzuru takes as encouragement to curl his fingers a bit, scratching over his skin and leaving faint pink lines in their wake.

He looks appreciatively down on his abs that have flexed in response and lays a palm over his navel caressing his skin before brushing his fingers through his happy trail.

“Javi kept in shape,” he compliments. “I like it.”

Yuzuru emphasizes that by rolling his hips once, making Javier groan.

Shit. He's already beyond turned on and they have barely even started.

Yuzuru leans forward, his hands placed on both sides of Javier's head, and grinds his hips down once more. The shift in angle makes Yuzuru's arousal more evident against his own, even through the denim of his jeans.

“I like it very much,” he says in a husky voice. He leans down to nuzzle the hair behind his ear. Then, Javier can feel the tip of his tongue following the curve of his ear before suddenly there are teeth grazing the sensitive skin. A surprised moan falls from Javier's lips, his eyes closing. Another hum sounds next to his ear, as if Yuzuru is reassessing the situation.

His mouth is on his jaw next, moving down the side of his neck to his clavicles; never kissing, merely mapping out the skin on display. Yuzuru lets his tongue taste the dip of his skin where his collarbones meet. From there he licks a stripe up his throat, tardily, making the impression of wanting to savor the taste.

His hands come to rest on Javier's shoulders, gripping his muscles tightly, and his mouth leaves the heated skin of his neck only to continue its exploration further down on his chest. He starts by nosing the light chest hair dusting his skin before his lips suddenly close around his nipple, his hot tongue teasing the flesh and making Javier moan again.

Javier grips the sheets tightly in order to restrain himself from reaching out for him. All too soon the lips vanish but before he can complain they're ghosting over the other nipple. This time, instead of his tongue, there are the sharp edges of his teeth testing out the feel of him.

God, Javier wants to touch him so badly. He wants to make him touch him in earnest and quit the teasing, then again, he feels himself melting against the barely there touches and hints of what's to come.

Just as soon as he's started, Yuzuru stops altogether and leans all the way back now, sitting upright on his lap again. Javier suddenly feels cold and he opens his eyes to stare up at Yuzuru. His dark eyes are not unaffected but still they convey a sense of control that Javier has long given up on.

“You feel so good like that,” he says, the shadow of a moan accenting his voice.

His hands are on his own thighs and with a deliberate pace he lets them wander up over his hipbones, going up and stroking over his lean torso, his chest, his neck and he lets his head fall back with a moan. Transfixed, Javier is watching Yuzuru touching himself with broad strokes unlike the teasing touches that he made him endure.

He's almost writhing on top of him and Javier's mouth is dry. It's a sight he never would have dreamt of but now that it's right there happening in front of his eyes he feels like he's a man dying of thirst, looking at a fresh stream of water. And he is filled with the need to _taste_.

Javier reaches out his hand, his mind clouded, driven by want to feel Yuzuru's working muscles under his own hands. But before he can touch him, Yuzuru snatches his hand away and, with a firm grip on his wrist, places it back on the mattress, over Javier's head. He's stopped moving and instead leans over him.

“What did I say?” he asks in a dangerous tone, right next to his ear.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Javier sighs, his whole body aching deliciously.

A smirk tugs at Yuzuru's lips at that sound. “If you do what I say, then maybe we do.”

Fuck him and his witty remarks. _Fuck him_ , his mind echoes longingly.

Decisively, Yuzuru takes hold of his other wrist, pinning it over his head in the same manner as he did with the other.

“Stay like that,” he instructs.

Javier finds himself nodding and he watches him sit back, his hands traveling down Javier's torso before crawling up his own thighs. They stop at the hem of his black shirt and Javier holds his breath – until Yuzuru drags the fabric up, revealing his smooth skin. In one fluid motion, he takes it off completely and carelessly tosses it somewhere off to the side of the bed.

His movements seem so effortless and natural, Javier wonders if he's always been this sensual and he just never noticed – or more likely he never wanted to notice – or if this is a new development.

He can't keep up with this train of thought though because Yuzuru's hands start stroking over his bare skin, soft strokes alternating with him gripping roughly at his pectorals and his sides. His muscles flex under his ministrations and Javier doesn't know where to look, there's so much to take in.

God, he's so beautiful.

It's been a while since he's last seen Yuzuru shirtless and he never _looked_ , not exactly, but even so it's obvious his body has changed quite a bit since then. Of course, he's always been muscular, a given with the professional lives they're leading, but he's been more on the skinny side, almost kind of fragile looking. It was strangely endearing, giving others the impression they have to protect him, Javier knows he's guilty of that, too.

But now – _now_ he's looking at all this naked skin on display for him, and only for him, with a new intention. He lets his eyes roam over his toned abs, his muscled chest, and the noticeable veins running down his strong arms like vines.

Javier knows he's gaping but he can't help it, not when Yuzuru's touching himself confidently, like he knows what Javier wants to see; like he knows that he's hot. Confidence has always been a good look on him, and right now he's fucking mesmerizing.

Through the haze of watching him, Javier tries to mentally file away how his hands trace over himself, where his grip gets harsher, what makes his breath hitch. _This is how he likes to be touched_. He wants to remember that, for reasons he does not want to dwell on right now.

When his gaze travels up from Yuzuru's hands to his face again, he notices that this time, he hasn't let his head fall back; instead he keeps his eyes focused on Javier's, watching his reactions as his own touch makes him moan and Javier finds himself moaning with him. As soon as he does so, a wicked grin grows on Yuzuru's lips. He's clearly enjoying what he does to him, and Javier feels a simmering warmth nestling in his chest at that.

Yuzuru rolls his hips again and that warmth flares up, making Javier groan out loud, helplessly.

“I didn't know you are so loud,” his says, a curious edge to his voice. “It's good.”

He stops moving his hips and lets his hands drop from his own body to Javier's, smoothing his thumbs over his chest for a second before using his hold on him as leverage to get off of Javier. He wants to whine at the complete loss of contact, but then Yuzuru stands by the bed, thumbs hooked in the waistband of his pants and Javier's breath quickens in anticipation.

In a measured pace, Yuzuru takes them off together with his underwear underneath. Like his shirt, he discards them somewhere behind him, uncaring where they'll land and turns his full attention to Javier.

Javier knows being fully naked when the other person isn't can be a bit daunting and make you feel vulnerable. And maybe there is a certain vulnerability in Yuzuru's gaze in this moment but he wears it with such confidence, like being in the nude makes him more powerful now, in a way.

It certainly does, Javier muses, licking his lips as he takes it all in: his lean muscles, his strong legs, his flushed cock, and Javier wants everything.

Yuzuru lets him look for a few long seconds with a heated expression on his face. Then he moves to a bag by the side of the bed, opens a department inside and with purposeful hands he takes out a bottle of lube and a condom. So this is really happening.

Javier can feel himself straining against his constricting jeans, impatience and nerves both thrilling him to the core.

Yuzuru moves to place the condom and lube next to his lying form and kneels on the bed. His hands are stroking along Javier's taut stomach, moving lower, until they come to rest at the top button of his jeans. Javier tightens his grip on the soft sheets, when the moment stretches longer than he expected.

He glances down and sees Yuzuru still kneeling there with his upper body hovering over his groin, wearing a complicated expression. He thinks he can see his throat working before he shakes his head incrementally as if to himself – and then he opens his jeans.

“Up,” he says, tapping his hip, when he starts pulling his jeans and boxer briefs down and Javier is eager to comply.

He watches as Yuzuru takes his pants all the way off, eyes straying back to his erection every few seconds and a new wave of heat rushes through his body at the hunger in his look. He aches for Yuzuru to touch him or to touch Yuzuru himself but he takes his time just looking at Javier's body, studying his form with such an intense focus Javier feels like squirming under his gaze.

But at the same time it makes him feel undeniably wanted as well and he cannot deny that it does things to him – that Yuzuru wants him, and only him right now, even after all this time and all these people desperate for a minute of his attention and here he is with all of his attention not once straying from Javier.

It's all so much and Javier hasn't even been properly touched yet. Cursing himself under his breath, he lets his eyes fall closed in an effort to rein in the want heating up his blood. Merely a moment later though he feels movement on the bed, and then Yuzuru's hand cupping his jaw.

“Hey.”

His voice is soft and yet demanding in a way that Javier knows he can't resist, not right now.

“Open your eyes.”

He blinks his eyes open without a second thought and is greeted by the sight of a still gloriously naked Yuzuru leaning over him, a satisfied smirk playing around his lips.

“Good.”

If he was able to think about it any more in this moment, he would probably feel a bit ashamed of the proud shiver running through him at hearing his praising tone.

“I want you to look at me,” he says and dips his head to bite the soft skin of Javier's neck once, making him gasp.

With his hands back on Javier's torso, Yuzuru straddles his waist, completely neglecting his erection and he nearly groans in frustration. Yuzuru reaches beside him to take hold of the bottle of lube and starts coating two of his fingers with it.

And then, holding eye contact with him, he reaches behind himself, out of Javier's sight, but Javier watches as his lips open and a sound not unlike a sigh escapes his throat. He grabs the sheets more tightly.

It's the sweetest torture imaginable: Seeing Yuzuru working himself open – the small movements of his arm behind him, the slight grinding motions of his hips, his cock already leaking drops of precum and his facial expression constantly changing between scrunching up his features and slacking in pleasure – getting himself ready for him while he's not allowed to do anything in this moment but watch him.

He takes his hand back to reapply lube, this time on three fingers, and quickly gets back to prepping himself. The sounds of it are filthy and teasing, giving Javier an idea of what's to come and soon his own grunts fill the room as well. He's desperate for any kind of relief and knows if he doesn't get it soon, he'll go out of his mind. The knowing glint in Yuzuru's eyes tells him he's well aware of that, too.

With a moan he pulls his fingers out at last and reaches for the hotel tissue box on the night stand to wipe his hands clean. Grabbing the condom, he shuffles down the bed a bit, his free hand roaming over Javier's torso, until he's over his groin. A smirk is the only warning he gets before Yuzuru takes hold of his aching cock and Javier whimpers at the sensation.

“Poor Javi, has to wait so long,” he teases him and if it wasn't for the light sheen of sweat on his skin, Javier would be sullen at how unaffected he acts.

The way he touches his length isn't nearly enough to do much but tease him even further and Javier's almost at his limit.

“Yuzu...” he says in a warning tone, getting frustrated. Yuzuru smiles at him, a rushed quirk of his lips, and then proceeds to open the foil to roll the condom down Javier's cock, moving agonizingly slowly.

“Almost,” he breathes out, his own impatience – _finally_ – coming through. With fast hands he applies a generous amount of lube on his cock and the slow strokes cause Javier to sigh in relief because at last some of the edge is taken off. He desperately needed that, he wants this to last for more than a few seconds after all.

His knees on either side of his hips now, Yuzuru lifts himself up and holds Javier's cock with a tight grip around the base. Javier's breathing gets heavier as his anticipation grows.

They look into each other's eyes and there's no doubt in his mind that the hungry look on Yuzuru's face is perfectly reflected on his own. Slowly he lowers his hips, down onto his cock and Javier's whole body tenses up at the tight heat engulfing him.

“Oh god,” he moans with fists gripping the sheets painfully, and he wants to close his eyes at the overwhelming sensation but at the same time, he doesn't want to look away from Yuzuru's face, from the way his plump lips fall open around a long, breathy moan and his features twitch as he's going down, inch by inch.

But even more than not wanting to look away from him he knows: He's not allowed to.

He's not pausing in his movements until he's fully seated and only then does Yuzuru shut his eyes and rest his hands on Javier's chest. Dipping his head, he mumbles something in low Japanese and Javier has to keep himself from bucking his hips up. He feels so incredibly good around him and Javier longs to hold onto him. Yuzuru looks up again then, his eyes sultry, roaming over his face.

He bites his bottom lip and Javier finds himself wanting to feel the soft flesh between his own teeth.

The first roll of his hips makes them both gasp.

 _God_ , do they sound wrecked already, Javier thinks and wets his lips. Yuzuru's eyes follow his tongue and he rolls his hips again, harder this time. As he's moving, the light of the bedside lamp paints him in soft orange hues and casts shadows over his body that seem to hug his sinful shape. He's absolutely breath-taking.

“You move with me now,” he suddenly says and Javier has never heard his voice sound like that. His breath hitches at the low yet urgent note in it and he couldn't refuse his command even if he wanted to.

When he first thrusts up as Yuzuru grinds down, they moan in unison and he wants to chase that sensation until he falls into oblivion. But, he reminds himself, he has to pace himself. This is Yuzuru's call after all.

Maybe it's the intense stroking classes they shared in the past, maybe it's how they've been attuned to each other for the longest time or maybe they both just have the same idea about what they want out of this, but whatever it is, they're finding a rhythm quickly with paced but strong thrusts that Javier feels reverberating through his entire body. It's not enough yet already too much and he can't take his eyes off of Yuzuru moving with him.

It could be perfect like this – but still Javier is longing for something more, something Yuzuru has denied him so far.

“Yuzu,” he moans, the last syllable lost in an exhale. “Yuzu, let me touch you.”

He needs this, desperately. Javier's not used to not touching his sexual partners, but even more so, he's not used to not touching _Yuzuru_.

“Please, I wanna touch you. Please.”

Yuzuru gasps delightedly and slows their movements to lean more heavily on his chest. His hair is almost falling into his eyes and if Javier could dwell on how attractive that simple detail is, he would be wondering if that was a planned move as well. But all his senses are honed in on Yuzuru's dark calculating eyes and his smooth lips, shiny and red from being bitten.

He halts his hips and reaches out his hands to smooth them over Javier's still stretched out arms until he can close his hands over his where they're still gripping the sheets. He's leaning over him again and Javier slowly loosens his grip to intertwine his hands with Yuzuru's.

An inaudible gasp escapes him at how much more intimate this suddenly feels, and he knows it's a ridiculous thought when they are literally in the middle of what many people would consider the most intimate act; and yet he can see the same wonder in Yuzuru's dark gaze. He's not alone in this and it sends a thrill through his whole body.

“Okay,” he allows at last, the word barely breathed out. “I want that, too.”

Squeezing his hands once, he leans back and takes Javier's hands with him in the same move. Without noticing, his breathing gets faster the closer he gets to Yuzuru's naked skin, anticipation making the pads of his fingers tingle. And then Yuzuru finally places his hands on his hips and they're both gasping at the contact.

 _Finally_ , his mind sings and when Yuzuru slams his hips down once again, Javier digs his fingers into the heated flesh.

“God, Yuzu...” he groans out which Yuzuru answers with one of his own, his distracting mouth falling open.

They quickly find their rhythm again, but everything feels different now like there's a new intensity, a new spark between them. Everything is even more intimate; _charged_.

Now that he finally has his hands on his body, it's not enough anymore for Javier to watch him move on top of himself and he ventures a hand out and up his body, to feel the defined lines of his abs and chest for himself. Yuzuru allows the contact and reaches out his own hands to map out Javier's body once more.

An unbidden moan escapes his throat as he watches his hands wandering over the expanse of Yuzuru's skin. He marvels at the strength of the moving muscle beneath his palms, the sheen of sweat covering his skin and how he can feel all of that for himself now. The sensations are almost overwhelming and Javier finds himself mindlessly mumbling endearments in Spanish – the grin on Yuzuru's face though tells him that he understands him anyway.

Lost in the moment, Javier lets his hands roam more deliberately over smooth skin and a simmering feeling of satisfaction blazes up at Yuzuru's appreciative hum when Javier mimics the path that Yuzuru's own hands took on earlier on. He's not going to last for much longer.

“Yuzu,” he pants helplessly. “Yuzu, I'm gonna–“

“Wait,” he interrupts him, pausing his movements. Without preamble, he reaches out a hand for one of Javier's.

“I come first,” he says in a low, breathy voice and Javier nods frantically before he can even think about it, but in light of his hand inching closer to Yuzuru's cock, Javier fears his brain sort of short-circuit. His eyes are zeroed in on where Yuzuru moves their joined hands and a hoarse chuckle reaches his ears but he doesn't care about how eager he appears right now. He hasn't cared about that since he entered the hotel room.

Only when his hand finally closes around his erection does Javier realize that Yuzuru hasn't touched himself at all since they started this. It makes him wonder which one of them he intended to test more.

The thought only lasts for a heartbeat though, because then a loud moan joins the sultry noises their moving bodies make. All of his senses are full of Yuzuru, filling the air around him, and yet he is still craving more of him; Javier feels like this might have been a perpetual state for him for longer than he is possibly aware of.

Yuzuru's working his hips faster now, slamming them down even harder, while his hand over Javier's keeps guiding his firmly to chase after his own release. With his head thrown back in pleasure, his moans are increasing in volume and pitch, his voice breaking when Javier thumbs over the sensitive head. If Javier wasn't told to wait for his turn, he knows he could come from those wanton noises alone.

All of a sudden Yuzuru snaps his head forward with a groaned out exhale and focuses his intense eyes on Javier. Keeping their gaze interlocked, he rocks down on Javier's cock once, twice more and then comes around the most delicious sound Javier has ever heard.

His fingernails of the hand not holding onto Javier's dig into his shoulder, but Javier barely registers the sweet pain at the sight of Yuzuru's cum, painting his torso in pearly streaks, glistening in the low light.

His chest rises and falls harshly with the heaving breaths he's taking and when he releases his grip on Javier's hand, Javier notices the slight tremor in his fingers. But before he can begin to worry, Yuzuru says: “Your turn now.”

His voice has a wonderfully rough edge to it and Javier wants to thrust his hips up immediately, but he has to make sure Yuzuru's fine first.

“Are you okay?”

The words make it barely past his lips before Yuzuru rocks his hips again, turning Javier's question into a broken off curse. It makes something let loose within himself and he takes his hand off of Yuzuru's still hard erection to brace his weight on the mattress and quickly lift his torso from his lying position, coming almost face to face with him. A soft yelp escapes Yuzuru's open mouth and his arms come up to wrap around his shoulders reflexively, nails sinking into his back.

“This okay?” Javier thinks to ask when he recognizes what he's done: acting without waiting to be told to do so. He holds his breath as Yuzuru's eyes search his face, his flushed cheeks and sated expression a stark contrast to the intensity in his look. Almost experimentally he rolls his hips, as if testing out their new position, and then tightens his hold on him.

At last he gives his assent.

“Yes.”

With that his picks up a fast rhythm that Javier falls into eagerly. He let his hands wander longingly over the smooth skin of his back that's been yet unexplored. Like this, they're near flushed against each other and Javier's senses rejoice at the opportunity to finally _taste_ him.

His lips find Yuzuru's skin on their own accord and once they close around his nipple he can't stop himself from nipping at the tender flesh. Yuzuru's responding moan rings right next to his ear, turning him on even more. Javier soothes the sting with a flick of his tongue and trails his lips over his chest, his collarbones, everything that's in his reach, leaving kisses and licks in their wake. Yuzuru threads his fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp.

When he clenches around his erection more forcefully, Javier lets his hands fall down his back to grip his ass, digging his fingertips into the firm muscle there and making Yuzuru gasp enticingly.

The delicate hands on his body, Yuzuru's heat around his cock – everything is on this side of too much and Javier is wholly wrapped up in the waves of pleasure crashing through his body.

“Yuzu – oh fuck... Yuzu, please... please let me come,” he pants, tasting his sweat-slicked skin.

“Yes.” His voice rumbles against his lips. “ _Come_.”

With that, Javier thrusts up into his incredibly tight heat one last time, coming with Yuzuru's name on his lips. His body is finally riding the all-consuming pleasure and he can neither stop himself from moaning in long and desperate tones nor his arm from clinging around Yuzuru's waist, anchoring him to this moment and to the man in his arms.

There's a pleasant ringing in his ears and nimble fingers carding through his hair, making his lips turn up into an open-mouthed smile. He's still leaning his forehead on Yuzuru's chest and pants against the heated skin there. A hot, sensuous tingle goes through his body, his mind as close to bliss as it could possibly get and everything feels warm and calm.

Javier is surrounded by Yuzuru – his rapid heartbeat against his lips, his arms still cradling his head close to his chest, the scent of his skin mixed with the heavy scent of sex in the air. He never thought he would ever end up in this position and yet he gets the feeling that maybe they've been always heading this way. He's surprised how he's not at all scared by this prospect.

“You okay?”

Yuzuru's voice is husky, all traces of urgency gone now. Javier manages to nod and rubs his thumbs over his waist absentmindedly.

“Yeah. You?”

He feels Yuzuru nosing at his sweat-damp hair.

“Yes.”

He softly scratches his fingers over his hair a couple of times more before resting his hands on his neck. “You want to lie down?”

Their act is over now, and Javier leaves a short kiss on his breastbone, delaying his answer and thus moving away from Yuzuru's safe warmth. “Yes, that sounds good.”

“Good,” Yuzuru echoes. He rests his cheek on his head for a moment and then slowly moves off of Javier, both of them hissing as his cock slips out. With gentle hands he pushes at his shoulders to make him lie back down and scrunches his nose slightly at the feeling of dried cum on both of them.

Javier's eyes trail after him when he goes to the bathroom to supposedly wash up and he doesn't move his now heavy body until Yuzuru walks out the door and back towards the bed, a wet washcloth in hand. Sitting next to him on the mattress, he takes off the condom to quickly throw it away and cleans him up with careful strokes that feel unexpectedly loving. Javier smiles at the thought, which doesn't go unnoticed.

“You good?” Yuzuru asks, reaching out a hand to caress his face. Before he can pull back, Javier grabs his hand and keeps it on his cheek; the tender gesture makes him rethink of what he thought he knew about intimacy before now.

“Very good,” he says, watching as Yuzuru's lips quirk up in a smile of his own. Javier wants to reach out to him, wants to feel his skin pressed closely to his but then Yuzuru sweeps his thumb over Javier's bottom lip before retreating his hand altogether.

“Wait.”

He's only gone for a mere moment to dispose of the washcloth and yet Javier can't help but miss him, however brief their separation might be. As if having anticipated this, Yuzuru makes quick work of the blanket once he's back to crawl back into bed underneath the sleek cotton fabric right next to him.

“Yuzu, can I–“

“Yes,” he answers without letting Javier finish his question but he doesn't need further incentive to mold his body to Yuzuru's, laying his head on his shoulder and throwing one arm over his torso, holding onto him tightly. Their legs intertwine naturally and Yuzuru starts combing his fingers through his hair and stroking his back languidly.

His strong heartbeat could lull him to sleep easily if it wasn't for Yuzuru tugging gently at the slightly longer curls on top of his head.

“Javi?”

He lifts his head curiously with a questioning hum only to find soft eyes already trained on him. Another tug at his hair directs him to lean closer towards him.

Yuzuru meets him halfway, pressing his lips to Javier's in a simple close-mouthed kiss. He lets out a content hum, the sound vibrating against Yuzuru's mouth, making the other smile into the next kiss. They keep trading unhurried kisses and Javier senses a deep warmth blooming in his chest.

“So, you like my new program?” Yuzuru asks with eyes full of innocence when they part to catch their breath.

Javier chuckles helplessly. “Yes, I like it very much.”

He leans back in to steal another kiss from his addictive lips.

“Can't wait to see it again tomorrow,” he admits, smiling.

A mischievous glint appears in Yuzuru's eyes at that. “Hmm, I have surprise for tomorrow.”

Because of course he does. Javier shakes his head fondly. Yuzuru bites his bottom lip, a hopeful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Maybe... maybe you like that too?”

Javier reaches out a hand to his face, his fingertips tracing the outline of Yuzuru's lips.

“I will like that too,” he says and leans in again.

**Author's Note:**

> i reckon this fic is the embodiment of "that escalated quickly"
> 
> jeez i can't believe i wrote smut
> 
> if you made it through, thank you for reading! <3


End file.
